In applications requiring the control of the flow of people, multiple ways of validating or preventing unauthorized access are used. The most common are blocking devices known as turnstiles consisting of mechanical arms arranged in angles of 90° (four arms) or 120° (three arms). In this case, users interact physically with the arms, pushing them so the device can rotate to allow passage of the user through the turnstile, if properly validated. The turnstile can either be rotated physically by the user or can be rotated by a motorized mechanism installed in the turnstile. If the passage is not validated, the turnstile mechanism blocks the rotation of the arms thereby impeding the passage of an Unauthorized User.
Document US2006101716 describes an automatic gate that allows or prevents access to a restricted area or to a transport vehicle. Said automatic gate is equipped with flaps rotating between a closed position, in which the flap forms a barrier preventing the passage of an unauthorized user, and an open position allowing the passage of a person who has been validated through the insertion of a ticket in an authentication device. Such automatic gates dispense the physical interaction of the user with the blocking device.
In these state of the art solutions, where the user's physical contact with the equipment is not necessary, the activation of sliding doors or flaps, for blocking or allowing users' access to a restricted area, is usually performed by infrared optical sensors monitoring the user's passage, sending this information to a processing unit which in turn opens the doors or flaps when the passage is validated or maintaining them closed when not validated.
Document CN103295301 describes an access control system equipped with an identification module that includes an infrared sensor, which identifies the user when approaching a gated area.
In the case of devices in which the user does not have physical contact with the equipment, two main characteristics are explored: the blockage of passage of users without permission and the monitoring of “tailgate” or “piggy-back” users, that is, those who follow closely behind a user with authorized access to gain unauthorized entry to a restricted area.
When an unauthorized user enters together with an authorized user, the system detects the unauthorized user and automatically activates the blocking elements or mechanism, sometimes even preventing the entry of authorized users, which may even have been overtaken by the unauthorized user. The closure of the blocking mechanism is normally accompanied by sonorous alarms and/or visual warnings, which in turn trigger security teams. However, in some circumstances, security personnel cannot quickly and accurately identify the unauthorized user.
Document W02013135922 describes an access control device applicable to equipment with a barrier in order to detect the passage of unauthorized users, taking advantage of the valid access of an authorized users (i.e. in this case, unauthorized users are “tailgaters” or “piggy-backers). This device comprises a people counting sensor, sonorous and visual alarms, and a means for spraying a dye or powder on the unauthorized user, where such spray or dye can be easily removed or cleaned.
Document CN101847278 describes a system and a method for adjusting the level of safety and signaling in controlled areas in order to detect the presence of one or more individuals to determine if a user is an authorized or unauthorized individual, or an intruder.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,692 describes an access system that allows the passage of authorized individuals through a door and where unauthorized individuals are prevented from reaching the restricted area by being automatically redirected to an unrestricted area for further processing. Such procedure avoids activating the blocking device thereby maintaining the flow of authorized individuals. The system includes visual and sonorous alarms.
Document JP2006209728 describes a device for detection of unauthorized entry and a detection method to prevent the unauthorized entry of an unauthorized person accompanying a person with authorized permission (i.e. “tailgaters” or “piggy-backers”). In this entry control system, an individual authentication device is installed in an authentication room closed by a first door allowing entry from the outside and a second door allowing entry to the control section, and opening/closing of the second door is controlled on the basis of a collation result by the individual authentication device to prevent the unauthorized entry to the control section. The entry control system controlling the entry to the control section has: a camera installed in the upper part (ceiling) of the authentication room installed with the authentication device; an unauthorized entry detection device performing image processing on the basis of a video of the whole inside of the authentication room photographed by the camera, and deciding “absence”, “authorized entry”, or “unauthorized entry”, for a state inside the authentication room; and a controller controlling the opening/closing of the first door and the second door on the basis of a decision result of the unauthorized entry detection device and the collation result of the individual authentication device
Therefore, state of the art access control systems feature visual and/or sonorous alarms to alert the entry or attempted entry of unauthorized users in the restricted area, or the attempt of entry by “tailgate” or “piggy-back” users (those who are not authorized to enter, but attempt to do so by closely following an authorized user). However, these state of the art systems do not visually follow the user(s) movement within a gated area (i.e. the movement between the authentication device and the blocking device), so it is not possible to precisely identify the unauthorized user(s) who is (are) within the gated area.
Furthermore, state of the art access control systems identify the user's category only at the authentication device, so that authorized users with a special condition (such as, but not limited to, senior citizens, handicapped users, users exempt from payment, students, users with different fare conditions, visitors, third party workers, service providers, amongst others) are not precisely identified as they move within the Gated Area, resulting in attendance delays by security personnel, slow downs in the flow, and sometimes stoppage of flow at the blocking device.
Thus, this invention has as an object a Control and Monitoring System and Method for Access to a Restricted Area with a Gated Area prior to the Restricted Area. A user authentication module or device is placed at the entrance of the Gated Area which sends authentication and user category (Authorized User, Unauthorized User or Special User) data to a processing unit which in turn triggers the creation of an indicative window composed of luminous elements situated on barriers where such indicative windows have unique colors associated with each user category. This indicative window follows the movement of each user within the Gated Area, based on information captured by an image capture device and processed by a processing unit. If more than one user is in the Gated Area, each individual user will have a corresponding indicative window for that user's category. The indicative window(s) signal(s) to security agents a possible incident so that action may be taken. The imaging device constantly identifies the presence of one or more users within the gated area, transferring this information to the processing unit, which calculates the users' position, speed and direction of movement, and in turn controls the closing or opening speed of a blocking device in proportion to the speed, location and direction of movement of Unauthorized Users, resulting in partial or total closure or partial or total opening of the blocking device.